


I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday

by jetblackgoodbyes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breakups, Frerard, M/M, falling for a best friend, its just a rollercoaser of a fic okay, really sad at times and really not sad at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackgoodbyes/pseuds/jetblackgoodbyes
Summary: A story of breakups, falling for a best friend, and learning to love again.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 10





	I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday

So it wasn't the perfect life Gerard dreamed of.

He felt the twinge of the frosty wind lull across him as he locked the door, hands weak from sleep deprivation. He walked down the steps, the same rough steps he had scraped many knees on as a child. This was home. This was where he belonged. He gazed out eastward at the horizon, the indigo sky becoming that of a golden one. The sun's waking rays shone across his silver car doors like the innocent gaze of his eyes did once before. But things have changed now. Sighing in defeat, he swung open the car door and got inside.

"You don't have to do this! We can try and fix this! Fuck you for trying to stop this all over a rumor! Gerard, the things they say aren't true. They are all lies."

Those words snapped Gerard back into reality. He felt so blinded by rage and confusion, and he was attempting to throw what he loved all away. For no reason except for one petty fight. No, don't think that. This is the best choice. 

"We can't fix it anymore."

He choked back tears as he turned the key in the ignition. He was still weak, but this time the fear for the future impaired him. He wished they could still get along. But that opportunity was left in the dust. They couldn't fix it anymore. He started driving towards oblivion.

And like that, he had arrived in the middle of nowhere.

Gerard payed close attention to look for road signs, but his mind was clouded with regrets and fear that this was not the best choice. Maybe he should go back and apologize for fighting. Promise to stay this time. Promise to love her as much as she did before. No, I'm not coming home. Not this time.

A small bell jingled as Gerard walked into the unfamiliar place, a small coffee shop in the middle of god-knows-where. He glanced at the floor, then the tables. He took a seat near the window and gazed outside at the misty October dawn. He felt a buzz in his back pocket.

You have 6 UNREAD MESSAGES  
-gerard? where are you?  
-gerard im sorry but we cant work this out. lets take it like adults.  
-we can still be friends right?  
-gerard?  
-gerard where are you speak to me  
-gerard

Maybe I shoud've at least said goodbye, Gerard contemplated regretfully.

-im okay and yeah we need space. I don't know. There's so many lies spreading I can't even stand looking at you. Leave me alone.

"Sir, are you going to order?"

Gerard was fully aware of his surroundings now.

"Uh- I can just, get a uh, black coffee. Or just surprise me. Or whatever makes your job easier."

"Mmhmm. Got it." The slightly-messy barista had a bounce in her step as she made her way to the counter, beginning to brew a drink that Gerard couldn't make out. It didn't take too long for the piping brew(which later revealed itself to be black coffee, just like what Gerard asked for) to cool. Gerard took small sips of his drink as he pulled out his phone and texted his friend about the events of the day.

\- hiya frank. can i crash at ur place? ill explain when i get there.

It did not take long for a response to be recieved.

-yeah dude that sounds cool 

Gerard slammed 10 dollars on the counter as he rushed out the door, bell jingling behind him. Maybe it would be easier to get to Frank's house if he knew where he was at. He opened up the Maps application on his iPhone.

Input destination please.

Gerard punched in Frank's address into the text box, patiently waiting outside his car. Once the app began to read out the directions, he got inside his car and listened intently to the directions. He must've zoned out, because the GPS said he had been driving for an hour. But damn, he could recognize that house from a mile away. Well, that might be a stretch considering that it was merely an apartment. But, sometimes saying things like that made the metaphorical fanfiction of life seem more relatable per-say. Gerard walked up to the door, only to see a note on the door.

"Out doing work. Will be back in like 2 minutes. Make yourself comfy, outside that is. xofrnk"

That "xofrnk" thing. Gerard liked that, it was pretty much a staple to Frank. It felt normal. It felt like Frank's little quirky thing. He admired that.

It felt like no time when Frank had pulled up into the apartment parking lot. He had only begun walking up the stairs when he had looked up from the ground. Gerard wasn't sure if he was on a sugar daze or not, but it seemed like Frank's eyes lit up immediately. 

"G-Whiz, my man! You found time to come out here to this humble establishment of mine, so what brings you to my lair of evil?"

"Frank, this isn't the time to joke around. We have to take it like adults, you reckon?"

Frank's eyes seemed to go from starry and bright to dull and empty. Frank had always been a kidding and joking around type of guy, I mean if he hadn't been that way then Gerard wouldn't have ever met him. But as much as it hurt Gerard to see Frank feel so put out, there were no time for games. Frank was going to be heartbroken by the news, especially since he had begun taking a liking to Lindsey. She had really begun to feel like family to him. But life isn't a fairytale. Life is a cage locked behind love.

"Frank, me and Lindsey aren't together anymore."


End file.
